Hexen Byuphen
= Hexen Byuphen CR 20 = XP 307200 N Large Construct (Elemental) Init -1; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +0 Aura Impossible Spellcasting; 40 feet DC: 40 Fortitude ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 37,' touch' 8, flat-footed 37 (-1 size, -1 Dex, +29 natural) hp 314 (27d10+165) Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +7 Defensive Abilities Half Damage from Weapons DR 25/Epic Immunities Bleed, Paralysis, Poison, Stun, Critical Hit, Flanking, Sneak Attack, Magic, SR 35 Resistances Fire, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Sonic 20 ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 20 ft. Melee 2 slams +41 (1d8+17/x3) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks Impossible Spellcasting, Smite Arcane Caster (+10 to hit and AC, +27 damage, 10/day) ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 44, Dex 7, Con 0, Int 0, Wis 10, Cha 31 Base Atk +27; CMB +45; CMD 54 Feats - Skills: - Languages - SQ Construct Traits, Does not Breathe, Does not Eat, Does not Sleep, Mage Eater, Animate Anima ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: ' Urban '''Organization: ' Solo, or with Inquisition (4-6 Inquisitors and 1 Inquisitor/Reincarnated Fighter) '''Treasure: Standard and Golem Punch ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Impossible Spellcasting (Ex) Whenever a creature attempts to cast a spell in a Hexen Byuphen's space or an area it threatens, the caster must make a concentration check of DC 20 + spell level. Using skills that involve patience and concentration requires a DC 20 Will save. In addition, Creatures within 40 feet of a Hexen Byuphen that can cast Arcane spells must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 40 at the end of every round or lose 2 of their highest level spells per day. Mage Eater (Su) A Hexen Byuphen gains a number of temporary hitpoints equal to 5x the spell level of any arcane spell that is cast within 100 feet of it. A Hexen Byuphen can only possess a number of temporary hitpoints equal to twice it's normal hitpoints. (628 for most Hexen Byuphen) Animate Anima (Su) A Hexen Byuphen stores points from the spells it eats with it's mage eater ability. A Hexen Byuphen holds a pool of Anima points equal to the number of spell levels he has absorbed within the last 24 hours, up to 27 spell levels. As a standard action, the Hexen Byuphen can expend any number of those spell levels to summon an Anima orb. This Orb moves 30 feet every round in any direction, and if it touches a creature (DC:40 reflex save to avoid the damage), it deals 2d6 damage per spell level spent. If it deals damage it is destroyed. This lasts for 27 rounds, or until it hits something and deals damage. Alternatively the Hexen Byuphen can choose to use it to siphon magic from a creature. If it strikes an arcane caster with this, the caster is effected by a Dispel magic spell against all of their currently ongoing magic effects (+27 to dispel), and the creature is considered to be grappled. Every round the creature must make a will Save DC: 40 or lose 2 of it's highest level spell slots. If the caster has no spell slots it deals 4 constitution damage instead. If the creature possesses no constitution it takes Charisma damage instead. The Hexen Byuphen gains hitpoints as per it's Mage Eater ability for each spell it eats in this way. This lasts for 27 rounds or until the creature is dead. Built In weapon (Ex) The Hexen Byuphen's natural attacks work as a Golem Punch Monster weapon. As such Enemies struck by your attacks must succeed in a fortitude saving throw DC: 40 or be knocked back 5 feet. In addition you gain 3 hit points per hit dice while this weapon is equipped. These are already calculated into the monster's statistics. Smite Arcane Caster (Su) 10 times per day, a Hexen Byuphen can summon up a powerful null magic field within it's arms to aid in destroying arcane casters. As a swift action, the Hexen Byuphen chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is an arcane spellcaster, the Hexen Byuphen adds +10 to its attack rolls and adds +27 to all damage rolls made against the target of its smite. Smite attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite arcane caster is in effect, the Hexen Byuphen gains a +10 deflection bonus to it's AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the Hexen Byuphen targets a creature that is not an arcane caster, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite arcane caster effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the Hexen Byuphen rests and regains its uses of this ability. Immunity to Magic (Ex) A Hexen Byuphen is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance, and it takes 1/2 damage from damaging spells that do not allow spell resistance. Evilities: A Hexen Byuphen possesses the following evilities. Gimmick Body You are at a permenant -2 penalty to attack rolls and saving throws but you gain 5 hitpoints per hit dice. Mind Shackle Enemies within 30 feet of you must expend 2 Technique slots to perform a technique or cast a spell. Soul Crush Whenever you successfully land a critical hit on an enemy, you take away 1 technique or 1 of their highest level spells for the day. Techniques A Hexen Byuphen knows the following Techniques. 1/day, Golem Smash DC:36, God Scraper DC:36 4/day, Golem Cannon DC: 32 8/day, Golem Dunk ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: ' Urban '''Organization: ' Solo, or with Inquisition (4-6 Inquisitors and 1 Inquisitor/Reincarnated Fighter) '''Treasure: Standard and Golem Punch Powerful Anti-Witch weapons crafted by the Scum Witch Belda, Hexen Byuphen are the greatest weapon of the Inquisition. Created specifically to destroy witches, a Hexen Byuphen is also resistant to weapons in general and is considered a nigh unstoppable force. Few know how to actually craft a Hexen Byuphen, though it is believed that it requires a similar method of crafting to an Adamantine Golem as well as several wish and antimagic zone spells.